


星空 ·| Cielo Estrellado

by sxgamxn



Category: Gintama
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgamxn/pseuds/sxgamxn
Summary: "Mientras esté flotando en una gran nave en el espacio recogeré y pescaré las estrellas"
Relationships: Sakamoto Tatsuma/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 3





	星空 ·| Cielo Estrellado

**Las estrellas lucen más brillantes cuando las miras a kilómetros de distancia.**

Esas palabras fueron dichas hace tanto tiempo. Quien pensaría que incluso con esa boca digna de comerciante sería capaz de cumplir casi todo; después de algunos percances o mejor dicho de haber sido atrapado por piratas traficantes había formado el Kaientai, había encontrado a Mutsu y había surcado los cielos llenos de estrellas y planetas. Había ganado la fama de comerciante del universo, puede que no fuera inteligente y que la mejor palabra para describirlo fuera idiota pero al final había cumplido su sueño y promesa hecha a Gintoki. Él había cumplido las expectativas hechas cuando aún se encontraba luchando contra los amantos en aquel planeta que le quedaba pequeño, incluso si tuvo que haber abandonado algunas cosas había ganado muchas más pero seguía siendo incapaz de llenar el vacío que había dejado la despedida con el tan famoso Joui apodado Shiroyasha.

En aquellos oscuros momento ambos trataban de olvidar los sucesos sentados en el tejado, Sakamoto pensaba en cómo sería viajar por el espacio, encontrar planetas en donde no hubiera guerras e incluso donde ambos, terrícolas y amantos, pudieran tranquilamente residir; Gintoki por otro lado simplemente iba con el propósito de olvidar, olvidar todo lo sucedido durante el día, la guerra, las muertes de sus compañeros, los heridos y los planes futuros, él buscaba olvidar todo aquello y nadie era mejor ayuda que Tatsuma, él sólo debía dedicarse a escuchar todo lo que el contrario parloteara sin cesar y hacerlo enfadar cuando fingía dormir. Ambos repetían esa rutina siempre que tuvieran tiempo, era casi un ritual y poco a poco Gintoki comenzó a formar parte de la conversación, el comerciante muchas veces pedía que lo acompañara, tal vez durante el tiempo compartido había comenzado a apreciarlo y tenía la necesidad de salvarlo; quería que lo acompañara en su viaje y comenzaran una nueva vida dejando atrás aquellos sangrientos momentos en donde probablemente ya no tendrían lugar en un futuro cercano, él podía ver que la guerra se acercaba al final y ese no era nada alentador para los que ahora eran sus compañeros y amigos, era mejor irse antes de que alguno encontrara su trágico final.

En una ocasión antes de que decidiera por completo marcharse, Sakamoto no sólo habló menos, se conformó con acostarse a lado de Gintoki mirando las estrellas y nombrando algunas que reconocía, se encontraba nervioso sin razón alguna, la cercanía física no era algo común en ellos, pero ese día había sentido la necesidad de acercarse y contemplar tranquilamente el cielo con su amigo, porque él consideraba a Gintoki su amigo a pesar de que el otro lo "ignorara" u ofendiera la mayor parte del tiempo; él siendo el mediador entre el amante del Yakult alias Takasugi y el mismo demonio blanco terminaba siendo atacado o insultado por uno o ambos pero ya era costumbre y felizmente se resignaba a ello.

Mientras miraba las estrellas notó que a su lado su amigo se había dormido por completo, Sakamoto se sentó y suspiró con cansancio "¿Acaso era tan aburrido oírlo hablar? ¿O era que hoy distinto a siempre había sido menos parlanchín?" no lo sabía pero se perdió mirando el rostro de su compañero, Gintoki lucía cansado, estaba herido y probablemente se sentía más que agotado, habían tenido una batalla bastante difícil y se habían librado por poco pero incluso así mantenía el rostro intacto y libre de heridas o cicatrices, tan relajado como lo estaba en el sueño profundo lucía pacíficamente feliz y eso hizo que se preguntara sobre cuánto tiempo tardaría en volver a ver ese rostro si se marchaba ahora. Sorprendiéndose por el flujo de sus pensamientos trató de encontrar razón por la que hacía todo aquello, suponía que era por la nostalgia de irse pronto o por el momento difícil que habían pasado, él incapaz de volver a blandir un katana en su vida y los demás arriesgando la suya por aquellos ideales imposibles, sea como fuese, quería mantenerse a salvo y mantener a salvo al imbécil a su lado ¿por qué? No importaba, pero después de ese revelador momento comenzó a sentir ansias de proteger aquel pacífico y casi atractivo rostro.

No le gustaban las guerras y lo único capaz de moverlo era la conveniencia, ah sí, él era todo un comerciante, creando una red de conexiones mediante el intercambio, Sakamoto se preocupaba por el país, por sus amigos o por él mismo a su manera "No pierdas de vista la gran causa" era su frase favorita y la que resumía todo lo que debía hacer. Él sabía que debía mirar hacia delante, incluso si significaba dejar todo atrás, debía hacerlo y no preocuparle nada fuera de un futuro cercano, podría ser simple palabrería (como lo denominaba Gintoki) o no, pero necesitaba actuar así para lograr lo que quería.

Puede que hayan sido horas o minutos los que había dejado pasar pensando, enfocó la mirada a lo que tenía frente a él y volvió a maravillarse con el rostro de su amigo ¿por qué en esos momentos comenzaba a delirar sobre lo que miraba? ¿Podía aquel desvergonzado samurái parecerle algo mejor de lo que era? Reflexionar sobre su futuro y objetivos pendientes no era buena idea, Tatsuma llegó a la conclusión de que pensar con seriedad lo volvía más estúpido que de costumbre pero incluso así la necesidad de tocar el rostro ajeno no desaparecía, sus manos picaban de la anticipación y constantemente miraba a su compañero olvidando las estrellas que tanto amaba.

Negándose a actuar volvió a imaginar un futuro viajando en una enorme nave bajo una tripulación a su mando, aunque probablemente debía conseguir su medicamento para las náuseas o comenzaría a vomitar por todos lados, pero incluso así fantaseando sobre el futuro, seguía sintiendo que algo faltaba en aquella imagen mental logrando que regresara al presente para mirar a su lado, ese ciclo vicioso se repitió unas cuatro veces más antes de que decidiera hacer caso a su instinto o terminaría lanzándose del tejado. Miró una vez más el rostro durmiente y comenzó a acercar su mano, seguía sin entender porque la repentina necesidad de hacerlo pero ¿Quién era él para pensárselo dos veces cuando nunca lo hacía? Tocó la mejilla contraria y la deslizó hacia el peculiar cabello plateado mientras pensaba en que sería suave, repitió la acción unas cuantas veces más de manera distraída y se alejó sintiéndose realizado, supuso que aquello era por la despedida pues había decidido marcharse en esa misma semana pero en el fondo algo le decía que no sólo era por eso, no sabía cómo describirlo, pero de alguna manera era algo más, una necesidad de arrastrar al otro y alejarlo de todo aquello que pudiera matarlo, al final, la guerra no le traería nada más que desgracia y dolor, él más que nadie podía hablar en base a la experiencia.

Esta escena se repitió al día siguiente y Tatsuma supo que sería el último día que podría sentarse allí a observar aquel cielo estrellado junto a Gintoki, dejó que la repentina nostalgia y tristeza lo embargara por unos momentos, comenzó a hablar como siempre de sus planes y en como deseaba que el otro lo siguiera, sabía que la respuesta no cambiaría pero aun así lo intentó; como siempre el temido samurái plateado se durmió casi al instante de escuchar la misma conversación durante tanto tiempo y Sakamoto se limitó a seguir hablando sin parar hasta que el mismo se cansó de ello, a diferencia del día anterior no sólo quería tocar el cabello de su amigo, sentía que aquello no era nada distinto a hablar con él, estaba seguro que eso no podía contar como un adiós y tampoco lograba calmar aquella extraña sensación en su estómago, él quería más contacto, tal vez algo que ayudara a recordarlo por todo el tiempo que tardaría en volver, o por toda la vida si es que su estúpido compañero llegaba a morir. Dudó durante algunos minutos sobre qué hacer y después sobre si era o no correcto, al final, como siempre actuó bajo la misma estupidez con la que regía su vida y se acercó cuidadosamente al otro, lo pensó durante unos segundos y terminó por cerrar la distancia entre ellos, sus labios se tocaron levemente durante unos tres segundos y se separó sin más, notó que el otro seguía durmiendo y comenzó a reír como el idiota que era "JAJAJAJA Kintoki no despertó JAJAJA voy a sobrevivir JAJAJAJAJA" se levantó de allí y bajó del tejado para irse a dormir, mañana se iría y tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Al día siguiente antes de marcharse se encontró con Gintoki con quien conversó por última vez.

"Ya veo, pensé que serías una captura interesante para mí"

"Lo siento, incluso si no lo parece me encanta este lugar. Vete a arrasar el cielo o algo, estas pequeñas capturas no te van. Haz una enorme red para atrapar el mundo y atraparás estrellas o cualquier otra cosa."

"¿Qué vas a hacer de ahora en adelante?"

"¿Yo? Aún no sé... Cuando tenga tiempo voy a colgar una red de pesca en este planeta, una que pescará incluso una estrella que caiga accidentalmente en la tierra y entonces la liberaré en el espacio"

Aquellas últimas palabras de Gintoki fueron algo que Tatsuma nunca olvidaría, después de ello se marchó con sus sentimientos igual de confusos pero satisfecho de que su compañero de aventuras le hubiera dicho aquello. Se fue sin siquiera entender la manera de pensar de aquel peculiar hombre pero feliz de que se quedara allí, seguiría pensando en que algún día volvería a la tierra donde su estúpido amigo estaba y podrían volver a conversar como cuando se encontraban sentados en el tejado compartiendo un mismo cielo y miraban las estrellas brillar. Solo años después entendería que no habría sido capaz de aventurarse e irse sin mirar atrás si alguien como Gintoki no se hubiera quedado en aquel planeta, porque él sabía que incluso si se caía a la tierra miles de veces, Gintoki estaría allí para atraparlo y lanzarlo cuantas veces fuese necesario, para que él fuera capaz volar y regresar al espacio donde pertenecía. 


End file.
